A Knight in Gamindustri!
by MiddonaitoShi
Summary: A Knight, Sir Lance of Riverton, attempted to stop the evil Sorcerer, but got defeated and sent to Hell... But the enemy seemed to have made a mistake, and now Lance is stuck in Gamindustri. And it seems his world's fate is intertwined with its own fate. (Based on Re;Birth1)
1. A Knight in Gamindustri

"Oh, great God who reigns supreme over all mankind…"

A young man said out while looking at the gel-like entity with dog features before him.

"Please explain to me how can a dog like this exists?"

* * *

 **Part 1: The Story of the Knight**

 **~ Protagonist POV ~**

"You ready?"

"As always, RAAHHH!"

What we are looking at right now is one hell of a fire dragon. And trust me, it is not friendly.

Well, before we begin the battle, I'd like to introduce you guys to the setting. Location England, it is the peak of the Middle Ages, where magic and monsters are rampant. So, here we are, the titular Knights, men who follow the code of chivalry, serving under King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, to help the commoners with their problems, may it be with monsters or just rescues and fetch quests.

Let us introduce ourselves. I am Sir Lance of Riverton, and my heavy duty friend right there is Sir Rexinold of Gaulia. As opposed to what people think of a normal knight with all of his body protected by armor, I am what you call 'the nimble knight', who are known for only wearing a chestplate and boots for armor. All other clothing on me are just normal, like what commoners wear. While Rex here is a total big guy, complete with whole body armor, well, he does not wear the helmet, so…

"RAAAAHHH!"

Oh, it seems that Rex had already taken down the dragon, and uh oh, he is really injured. I go to him to give him some of my health potions.

"Lance, you idiot! Why did you…"

"Sorry, Rex, was daydreaming," I apologized while handing him the health potion.

"Why did you have to daydream while on a kill quest?"

Yes, I am quite the daydreamer, the one who saves the girl and rides off into the sunset, the end. Hey, it is a good daydream.

"That attitude of yours will get you killed someday…"

"Nah, that is not gonna happen, since I'm the hero and such…"

Rex sighed, "Ugh, again with his 'hero of legends' act…"

"My song will echo through centuries to come and… OW! OW!"

Rex pinches my right ear. Really now, no sense of humor?

"If you keep fooling around like that, you are better off with a job as a jester," Rex said.

"Haha, very funny, Rex, very funny…"

*rustling*

I quickly take notice of the quiet rustle. I have quite the sharpest hearing in all of the Knights. I tap Rex's shoulder.

"Rex, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he replied. Oh right, his hearing is quite 'problematic' if you can describe it in one word. You see, once when we did a quest regarding the capture of a mage gone amok, the mage in question casted an explosion spell, which I had warned Rex, but as we tried to get away from it, I, who was nearer to the spell, got inflicted with serious injuries, while Rex almost lost his hearing. That is when I got serious and trained to be the fastest moving Knight there is.

"Was I imag-"

*bang*

Then, as I was finishing my sentence, an unknown spell was cast. I sidestep to avoid it. What was that?!

"Rex!"

"What- AH!" he shouted as he dodged the same spell. Though I don't know what school of magic was that, I know who can cast such a spell…

"Rex! Watch out! It is the Sorcerer!"

"Tch… You did not have to say that twice!" he said, pulling out his sword from its sheath, and taking his big shield that was attached to the back of his chestplate. I also unsheath my sword and take a stance.

The Sorcerer then fired the same unrecognizable spell again and again, and it did not look like he was desparate. We quickly dodge his spells. I go head on and swing. *whoosh* And he somehow dodged it. Not surprised, because he IS a magic user.

"Rex, you okay?" I call out.

"I am okay," I sigh in relief.

"Okay, let us make a good plan…"

"Is it reckless?"

I grin, "You know me too well."

I rushed out quicker than a horse carriage. I have to give him the idea that I ran out and escaped. Then Rex will try to hold him down, while I, above them, prepare a magic spell to take the Sorcerer out. I am not all hack and slash, just so you know.

"Seems like your friend has run out on you…" the Sorcerer said, really defining his deep voice.

"Tch, that Knight was dead weight to me anyway," Woah, woah, Rex! You did not have to insult me!

"I thought you trusted him?"

"We do not get along, if you want to know."

"Well, whatever, that is not my concern, she will have this world for herself," She? We have a bigger enemy on our hands, eh?

"Well, whatever. I cannot let my concentration fade," I said to myself as I jump up to a faraway building. It looks like a pub, to be honest. I sat down near the edge, and now I have a bird's-eye view of the battlefield. Rex is swinging his sword, trying to deflect the might-be-really-dangerous spells of the Sorcerer, and I can see that the Sorcerer is quite depleted of his mana now. Now is the time to strike! I quickly prepare my unique spell, "Fast Judgment".

" _Almighty God, the man I am about to strike with this is a sinner, and must be purified. Give me the power to end his evil…"_

It is time…

" _BRING FORTH FAST JUD-"_

No. No way. He is… looking at me…

And Rex is nowhere to be seen…

He is chanting something…

Is this…

"Goodbye, Sir Lance, Sir Rexinold, it was fun while it lasted…" he said.

He fired a new, but still unknown, spell. I dodge it, but it made a portal…

"See you in Hell, Sir Lance," he lastly spoke before vanishing…

So… All of England, maybe even Europe and the world, is in great peril at the hands of the Sorcerer and his female boss. We tried to stop it… We should have run away… Warned King Arthur… That plan of mine…

Was really reckless.

* * *

 **Part 2: This World… Is Really Different (Literally)**

 **~ Lance's POV ~**

I wake up. I… thought I was in Hell…

Why… do I feel grass?

I open my eyes, to be greeted by a view of a forest. A really lush forest… Did the Sorcerer send me to the wrong place? What the heck?

Wait, "what the heck"?

" _I'm… I am… We're… We are…"_ a voice echoed through my mind.

Eh? Since when did I learn these words? I stand up, then I noticed that my clothes were different…

Now, I'm wearing some sort of an open overcoat, the length of it I can describe as reaching a few inches above my knees. I also see a kind of fancy design on my coat's sleeves, which, basing from my new-found vocabulary, somehow describes as "a circuit pattern". My undershirt is white, if you want to know. And my pants… now they're a shade of purple… instead of the dirty white pants that I know. My steel boots are replaced by a pair of blue shoes with white highlights.

I ruffle my hair, then I realized that my ears now have some sort of small mechanics, a button to be exact, above it. Maybe I shouldn't touch it. Wait, where's my sword and sheath? Where are all of my potions?

"Ugh, just what the heck is going on?" I mumbled.

I decided on something. _"Maybe I should find civilization before it gets dark…"_ I thought to myself. I turn around and started walking.

*step* *step* *step*

Wow, just how big is this forest?! I also took notice of a similarity between England and this new world. There are also monsters around. Yeah, lots of them, just like back then in England.

"Dogoo!"

Hm? What was that? Eh, maybe my imagination. No monster could make such a cute cry…

"Dogoo! Dogoo!"

That again… I looked around… there is nothing there… the heck?!

*jump*

"…! What in the…"

I noticed gel on my pants, near my ankles, and I look down…

To see a little living goo with dog mannerisms.

"Umm…"

I stare intently at the "dogoo" as it calls out. Uh…

"Oh Great God, who reigns supreme over all mankind…"

"Please explain to me how can a dog like this exists?"

I mean… it's a fricking dog… gel… thing… What in the actual world?! I know I shouldn't be surprised, since there are really weird monsters back in England, but what… I'm starting to think biology really needs to be studied more. It seems that there's more than meets the eye.

*jump*

"Woah!" I react as it tried to jump me. Is it trying to attack? I mean, it is a mob…

"Ya wanna fight, lil man?"

*jump*

"Hyah!"

Since I don't have my sword with me, I attacked it with my fists, but… damn, this little boy can be a big pervert if you imagine it attacking a lady. Goo all around my right arm.

"Goo!" it shrieked.

I try to grab it. It's very effective!

"I've got you in my hands lil man!"

*puppy cries*

What the heck? It really acts like a dog! Now I'm feeling sorry for the little guy. But I can't be… since it's an enemy of sorts…

*puppy eyes*

NO! NOT THE PUPPY EYES! I'M REALLY GUILTY NOW! Ugh, as long as it doesn't harm me… Doesn't… harm me…

I drop the dogoo. It looked at me… with the look of curiosity. Huh, it can express feelings. Typical of a dog-goo cross breed thing.

"Okay, just for now, I'm letting you off the hook…"

Sorry, though I'm a Knight, I have a soft spot for cute things. There would be times when we're tasked with eliminating a creature… and if I deem it as cute, I can't bear the thought of killing it, unless Rex jogs my brain…

That reminds me… How is Rex? Did he end up in Hell? Did he end up here? And why did I end up here? This place isn't as chaotic as Hell. Did the Sorcerer have a serious epic fail or something? Cause if he did, I'd facepalm three times.

"Goo!"

Huh? The Dogoo is looking at me. With the "take me home" look. Aw man, I… can't… what if I get caught because I have a mob with me? There goes me finding my answers… but… dammit, my soft spot is conquering my conscience. Aw fine.

"Fine, you can come along with me," I said, then the Dogoo's eyes lit up. Wow, can it understand human language? That's really magnificent.

*jump* And it just jumped to my golden brown hair, sitting comfortably on it. Looks like someone's happy. It made me smile as well. "Well, isn't this little guy adorable?"

A few hours later, night had fallen, and I decided to sit next to a tree. The rustling of the leaves make me sleepy. The Dogoo I befriended is already asleep on my head.

I quietly recline to the tree's trunk. I know it's not comfortable, but hey, this day is quite uncomfortable.

Me, a Knight, gets sent to another world(?), can you imagine that? I didn't even think this could happen to me. Makes me sad that Rex isn't with me. I don't even know if he's here. I just think things through. I have to find answers to these questions:

1\. Who's this "her" the Sorcerer follow?

2\. Why did I end up here?

3\. What is this world anyway?

4\. Can I go back?

5\. Where is Rex?

6\. Can I stop the Sorcerer?

7\. Can I even sleep with these questions about in my head?

"Ah screw it, I need sleep…"

I close my eyes and let my consciousness drift off into the mystery known as "dreams".

* * *

 **~ Some 30 minutes later ~**

*CRASH!*

"…GOO!"

"WAHH!"

What was that?! Sounded like an explosion! I look around and I see some kind of purple light, but it faded a few seconds after. Judging the distance, I'd say a kilometer away from me. Now that rung my curiosity…

"Heh, this dogoo can be quite a rooster as well, hehe…" I remark as I stand up and go to the weird light's location. Traversing through rocks, trees, and bushes, I think to myself, _"This forest… you can really get lost if you aren't careful…"_

No kidding. And now I realize my feet are killing me… Sheesh…

"AAAHH!"

What was… *THUD!*

Ow, ow! My back! That… hurts… Seems like someone landed on me…

"Ouchies…" Hm? A high-pitched voice? A cute voice, even? Who… landed on me?

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!"

Hm? The person stood up, and I instinctively stand up. If you're asking why instinctively, it's because I'm used to being a cushion for Rex whenever he falls sometimes… So, yeah…

"Hyap! Okay. Are you okay?" I ask. I can describe her (yes, a girl) as having peach colored hair, wearing a black headband with I think is a C as design, orange eyes, a pink sweater, checkered skirt… and well, that's all since my vision is quite failing on me… Wait…

*Thud*

* * *

"Ugh…" I wake up groggily. What the heck happened to me? Why did I lose consciousness?!

I quickly look at my surroundings. Still at the forest. And the girl I met is sitting beside me… She has a cute face, to be frank…

"Um… Hi," I quietly greet the peach (or pink, I dunno) haired girl.

"Oh, are you feeling better?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I'm hurting all over but quickly disappearing since I'm seeing a cute girl the first thing after waking up, I'm fine," I bluntly said, making her blush. Oops. Said too much. I react by covering my mouth with my hands. Sheesh, me and my smooth talking blabbermouth.

"W-well anyway, thanks for taking care of me, Miss…"

"Ah, it's Compa!" She enthusiastically said out. Looks like she's an innocent one, maybe.

"Alright, Compa, I'll remember that. Well, I'm Lance," I said with a smile. It's been a while since I made a conversation with a girl, so it made me smile a bit.

"Well, I gotta ask, what happened to me?" I asked.

Compa thought for a while, and replied, "Well, it seemed like you had fatigue, so I took care of you, is all…"

"Oh, and did you see a dog-goo thing around?"

"I killed it."

I look at her with a dumb looking face. "You're joking right? Right?"

"No, I had to. That thing is a monster here, you know…"

"But, I just…"

I look down on the ground. She… just casually said that. I feel like crying, but I can't…

"Dogoo!"

Eh! That same cry!

"Boy, you're still alive?!"

I quickly run towards the Dogoo. It reciprocated by jumping on my head, enjoying the texture of my gold brown hair. This little thing likes my hair… It's cute…

"Ah, stand back, I'm gonna shoot it," she said, taking out a big… thing… from somewhere… where the hell did that come from?! But it isn't the time to think, she's dead set on killing the little guy!

 _Ahem, that "something" is called a syringe…_

"No! Don't! This guy's domesticated!" I jumped back, dodging whatever Compa's "syringe", as my new dictionary implied, shot. And I know that it wasn't a friendly fire!

"Eh? Why? Isn't it an enemy?"

I sigh, "Well, yeah, but sorry, I think monsters have a life of their own."

Dead silence. I hate silence.

"Oh…"

"Glad we got into an agreement, anyway, why are you here?" I asked yet again. Yeah, I do remember she fell on me, but why is she here for?

Compa thought, making me gaze at her sparkling orange eyes. Boy, am I in a weird England-themed heaven or something? Cause no girl this pretty and kind could exist in my book. I know that back in England, the hard way though. Ehehe… *insert smooth talking blabbermouth joke here*

"You see, I saw this purple light coming from this forest, Virtua Forest, so I decided to come here and check it out."

"Aren't you supposed to be with someone, at least?"

Question marks appeared above her head… Is she an airhead or something? I feel sorry for her.

"Eh, I didn't think of that…"

"Anyway, about you here…"

"Well, there was this purple thing that landed somewhere around here, and I got curious and all, so…"

My expression lit up, "Hey, that's where I'm going too!"

Compa stared at me. I stared back. Awkward silence… Ugh, can't take this… Ah!

"Hey, Compa, since we're both heading to the same location, why don't we go there together?" I suggested. I don't like the notion of a girl wandering alone at night.

* * *

 _~ A few minutes later ~_

*step* *step*

So, yeah, it's been a few minutes after I started accompanying Compa. (For her safety and because I was going to that purple light anyways so… two birds with one stone?)

We haven't uttered a word since then. Actually, I'm feeling rather uncomfortable. Well, back in England, my smooth talking quirk earned me a lot of punches, slaps, and kicks to the groin from girls (Oh, God, please help me.) and… I don't wanna dive into my idiotic past.

But Compa seems… different. And when I say different, I mean, 'she's throwing glances at me and if I look at her, she gazes away blushing a bit'. Feeling uncomfortable with the situation, I decided to break the ice.

"So… Compa… you have an occupation of sorts?"

She looks at me, like that skit she did didn't happen (she may have not noticed me noticing her actions), and replied, "Well, I'm a nurse-in-training."

"So, like a healer of sorts?"

"I guess you could say that. How about you, Lance?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I don't think you'll believe me though."

And, oh, what do you know? We're here. I look back at Compa, and decided to go in first, checking for danger. (Sad to say that the dogoo I befriended already went on his way. Was hoping to have him help me with battles…)

And, what I saw… blew my mind away…

A girl stuck on the ground, her legs pointing up.

Under my breath, I remark, "This world is really different… literally…"


	2. Take her Clothes Off

"Oh, everything is ours for the taking, Arthur! Give up while you still can, oh great King…"

"Sarcasm would not get you anywhere, Sorcerer! Hhrahh!"

King Arthur tried to resist the Sorcerer's attempt to take the royal throne. He took out his Excalibur and fought him for a few minutes. But the evil mage was so overwhelming. And King Arthur lied down on his back, unconscious. The Sorcerer then prepared a deadly explosive spell, aiming at the ground where King Arthur is lying.

Everyone could only look on in horror. Merlin, Guinevere, Lancelot, Galahad, the other Knights… and Rex and Lance in the background, who appeared to be ghosts.

"If only we did not do that stupid plan of yours…"

Lance's eyes were overshadowed, a sign of his own regret. "Why…"

"Say goodbye to this retched kingdom of yours, Arthur!"

And everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Take her Clothes Off? (What in the…)**

 **~ Lance's POV ~**

"Gah! *pant* *pant*"

W… why did I dream that? I clench my fists in anger. I'm such an idiot.

"Come to think of it, where am I again?" all I see are pinkish walls…

Oh yeah. Compa let me sleep in her house. And man, trying to take that girl out of being stuck on the ground like the Sword In the Stone was a pain!

* * *

 _ **~ Last night ~**_

What in the…

A girl. Well, a short one, maybe. Wearing a "parka one-piece", blue and white striped stockings, and purple shoes with an N on it. I can't really see her head, cause it's the one that got stuck. How does… how does a girl survive being like a shooting star?!

"What did you find, Lance?"

"Ahh… Compa, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Is this realistically possible?" throwing my thumb at the stuck person.

Compa then looked at the person, "H-huh?"

"Okay, I'll try to take her out…" I tell her.

I walk up before the stuck girl. Doing a few stretches, I try to pull her up by grabbing her legs. "Ghhk…"

Holy moly! She's stuck like the Sword in the Stone! My god, am I experiencing what the people before Arthur tried to do?! Cause oh my life, she's damn stuck that my strength isn't enough!

"I'll help you, Lance," Compa came to my aid. We both apply force into pulling out the girl. "Yaaah!"

Aaannd!

* * *

 **~ Real time ~**

I stand up. To let you guys know, I slept on a 'couch'. I look around the kitchen to find food. And, hey, a salad! It might be plain, but at least I have something to fill my stomach…

*munch* *munch*

Sitting down on a chair, I silently eat the salad. Hope Compa doesn't mind me eating her salad… and dammit, my regret's kicking in. I KNEW I shouldn't be reckless when the world's in danger, but nnnooo… my cool hero side said "No, that's boring…"

I swear, if I catch myself with a world threat again, I will really…

I hold off my fist from punching the table. Compa wouldn't like that… and I just noticed… why do I keep mentioning Compa's name? Erm… now my breakfast is awkward… I stare at the table. No, no. I may be 18, but I'm a Knight… but damn teen boy 'hormones'… Tch…

I decided to finish what's left of the salad, and went to the room where that weird girl is resting… which happens to be Compa's room… No, no… I shook my head furiously…

Ehem… I… it's just normal, right? Going inside a g-girl's room? Ehh… dammit, I'm blushing furiously now! I can't come inside like this! Okay… inhale… exhale… you're just coming inside a friend's… room. Act normal.

" _ **That one sentence sounded a bit wrong, but eh… let the story continue…" Author Middonaito said, shrugging off his shoulders.**_

"I HEARD THAT!"

*deep breath*

Okay… okay… my hand's on the 'doorknob'. Slowly now…

*creaking*

"Hello? Anyone here?" I check the room. Look left, look right.

"Ah, Lance! Hey!"

Hey, Compa's inside… not surprised…

"What's crackin', Compa?"

I take my time to look around. A pink room, full of 'stuff' I can't describe yet, but I see that syringe… I shed cold sweat. Man, that thing still gives me the chills… Brrr…

*alarm clock*

"Huh?"

"SHUT UP!" and she slams the 'alarm clock'. That shout though… that was a hell of a shout, woman… kinda reminds me of one 'video game' I'm trying to reference. Reminds.

And now, I lay my attention to the lilac-haired girl. Man, she really needs to comb her hair. Anyway, her eyes are purple, and her skin is fair. She's also petite, if you must know. She also has two 'D-pad clips' on. She wears a 'hoodie', purple and white in color, the zipper has a big circle with an N inscribed. Also something to take note is her striped 'stockings' and shoes. Hey, honestly, this is not Hell. Maybe.

"Hey, where am I?"

"Good morning sleepyhead, well, actually, good afternoon…"

GOOD AFTERNOON?! I normally wake up at 5 to 6! Oh man.

"Hey, Compa. You serious? Afternoon?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Oh my life! "I normally wake up at 5 to 6 in the morning! Ah, maybe it's because of 'jet lag' or something…"

"This isn't my room… Is it yours?" the lilac haired girl asked Compa.

"Yes! Lance and I saw a shooting star, and YOU were that shooting star…"

I cross my arms, "How was that realistically possible anyway?"

"Uh, game mechanics duh! No fall damage!"

"Okay…"

Then I turn to Compa, "This chick is weird…"

"Ah, don't sweat the small things, Lance…"

"If you're chill with her, I'm chill with her then…"

"Anyway, you were stuck like Soul-sword, only it was you…"

"Soul-sword? I'd describe her as stuck like the Sword in the Stone…"

"Don't you mean Soul E***?" then as she said the second word, a beep sound just played.

"Hey, what was that beep sound just now…?"

"Oh, just censorship… You know how it is with copyright…" the lilac-haired girl replied to me. Copyright? Censorship?

"Oh, right… dunno why I keep mistaking it for Soul-***e…" there it is again…

"You're not helping my case, Compa…" I said slouching.

And the lilac-haired girl just looked at us, "Wait, who are you guys?"

Compa looked at the girl in an enthusiastic voice, "My name's Compa. And this is Lance."

"If you want my real name, it's Lance Axlrod, pronounced as Axle-rod, got that? Either that or Lance is fine by me… what's yours, anyway?"

"It's Neptune. Nice to meet you, Compa, Lance."

I reply, "It's nice to meet you too, Neptune."

"Me too, Nepto-, Nepa-, Nepuyu-…"

Shocked to hear those come from Compa's mouth, I said, "Compa, you seriously can't pronounce her name?" and once again, question marks appeared above her head. "Is this gonna be like those times in plays when jokes are repeated? What is it in this world…? Ah! Running gag! Is this gonna be like a running gag, cause I don't know what to feel about that…"

"I smell running gag, Lance. Don't worry. It won't be THAT rampant," replied Neptune.

"I hope so… So, Compa, guess you have to call her by nickname. What do you suggest?"

"Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, your choice…"

"Hmm… what about Nep-Nep?"

"That's kind of a good choice… Anyway, may I ask something?" I calmly said to Neptune.

Waiting for Neptune to look at me. And there it is. "Why are you scraped up? And how did you fall from a great height? That seems unrealistic for a human being to survive a fall like that…"

"Hmm… I guess I got sandbagged good, but don't worry about it. The protagonist always has a way to heal up!"

"Uh, what?" I sweatdrop. I really need to know all the video game terminologies used in this world if I want to keep talking to Neptune, maybe.

"Let me take a look at you… and Lance, can you please turn around?"

A question mark appeared above my head, "Huh? Why?" but feeling like something's about to happen, I turn my back at them.

"Okay, so…" I heard footsteps. "First let's take those clothes off you…"

What the heck did Compa say? "Take off her what?!"

And then I heard rustling. Knowing that the sound was clothes getting undressed, I slowly but surely began to be red as a tomato…

"Wait, why do I have to go nude?" NUDE?!

"Cause I can't bandage you well with those clothes in the way, silly…"

I raise my shoulders, making it look like my head's going down… I decided to cover my earholes using my pointer fingers.

While having my hearing slightly lessened, I heard Compa say, "Don't dare turn around, Lance…" in which I reply with, "YES! I stake my Knight name to it!"

"Okay, here comes the wrap. This way… that way… loop it over…"

Oh man. Why is my hearing oh so sharp?! I guess it's true what people say: "A blessing can also be a curse, as a curse can also be a blessing." I'm sure Rex would be all like, "…Lucky bastard," or something along those lines… Oh, oh no! Not my imagination! Author, anything but the lewds!

" _ **Sorry man, but your pure thoughts must be sacrificed for the sake of hilarity and fanservice…" Author Middonaito reasoned. "You think I like doing this to my OC? No… but for the sake of jokes, man… Bear with it like a true Knight…" Author Middonaito continued.**_

Please, don't… No! No!

I'm imagining… Neptune in bed naked, with Compa wrapping her up like some sort of broken arm… guess more like a mummy in this world's vocab… Well, good thing my imagination is depriving me of the good par- NO LANCE! I punch my face repeatedly until it became swollen.

"Ekschuse me, Compha… I am gawwing out, kay?" and without waiting for a reply, I open the door and got out of the hell I was in. Good Hell-NO! Now, I'm near the door, gasping for air. And my purity.

"I hate you, Author…"

" _ **At least you're learning how to break the fourth wall… don't worry though. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter…"**_

"You better…"

I try to fix up my face. Ow, that stings, dude! I'm all teary eyed and stuff… Well, I've escaped, that's what matters…

Wait… But even though I've escaped, I can still hear them… damn heightened hearing!

"H-hold on! Can't you make it loose? It's getting tigh-"

"But you'll trip if I do that… just keep holding on…" and hey, a voice singing "I'll keep holding on! But my hope will never die!" just came out of nowhere before fading away.

"Can't breathe… My back… AHHH!"

What the heck is Compa doing? Is she trying to kill Neptune?! Holy Excalibur! Did I just hear someone say, "Ghhk…"?

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay, Nep-Nep?"

Oh my life, did Compa just kill Neptune?!

"Please come back! Nep-Nep! Nep-Nep?!"

Oh man, what should I do?

[Ignore] [Just don't mind]

DAMMIT, DON'T PULL A VIDEO GAME JOKE ON ME, AUTHOR! I'M GOING IN!

*door opening loudly*

"Hey, Compa, what the heck is going on?! I heard- WOAH!"

And oh damn! I faceplant. SPLAT! Great entrance, Lance. Great.

* * *

 _ **~ A few minutes later ~**_

Some few minutes past. And well… how is Neptune still alive?! Is she some sort of immortal or something? Okay, I'm gonna call it. She's immortal somehow. Anyway, now she has her clothes on, and her face doesn't look happy being wrapped around tight.

"Lance… I was so close from entering the light…" she said, holding onto my right arm sleeve. I just laugh awkwardly. "Okay… Next time, Compa. I'm teaching you how to wrap injuries…"

I admit, I am the magic/medic/speed-oriented man of me and Rex's two-man RPG party. Rex is the attack-oriented/tank, if you want to know. So, I'm experienced with healing Rex's injuries during and after battle.

"Hmph…" Compa pouted while looking at me. That's adorable. And then, Compa asked something, "Oh yeah, how did you fall from the sky, Nep-Nep?"

"That is unusual, as I can say…" I added, nodding in agreement.

"Uh… Umm… the thing is…"

Taking notice of her buffer, I said, "You have amnesia, don't you?"

"Ahaha… I don't remember anything before you guys found me…"

"Well, that's so sad. I don't have any idea how to cure amnesia…" Compa sadly said. Yep, there's no cure for lost memories… unless… and suddenly, I got an idea. I walk up to the giant syringe. *gulp* Can't let Compa get so down with something she couldn't have avoided.

"Lance?"

And with my might, I carry the syringe. Holy Sir George! This is heavy as heck!

"L-Lance… what are you doing?" Neptune nervously said.

"We gotta be a little unique than the original bonk on the head trope, right?" I said, holding the syringe with my two hands, like a greatsword ready to be swinged at the enemy.

Looking all so horrified, Neptune blurted out, "No! Anything but that, Lance… Don't smash my brain!" while holding onto her scalp. Oh man, this is funny as heck, and Neptune's face is amplifying it.

"Woah, don't break Nep-Nep's noggin, Lance…" and after that, I can't hold my laughter back. But, then I stopped…

And I smile, "Don't worry, I was just joking… I didn't like what Compa felt, so I decided to cheer things up a bit, you know."

"I sense ship worthy material, ohoho…" Neptune remarked, complete with a peculiar face, a mischievous one. Huh? Ship worthy? What is Neptune talking about? I just shrugged it off.

"Okay… so I'm a bit hungry… have anything?"

"I do have some salad…"

I sweatdrop, "Uh… I ate said salad, sorry, Compa."

"Aww… well, I do have pudding…" Pudding?

"Pudding?" me and Neptune asked in sync.

"You both haven't heard of it?"

I scratched the back of my head and replied, "Yeah, no… there's no such thing in England…"

"England?" she asked. "Just leave the details for later, Compa…"

"Does it taste good, Compa?" Neptune asked. Oh yeah, I was gonna ask that as well…

"You both have to taste to know then! Be right back!" Compa said before going out the room. And so, I'm left with Neptune.

"Hey, did you dream the same thing that I had earlier? The one with the voice and stuff?"

I look at Neptune with a confused face, "What?"

"Black room, disembodied voice, that Celestia place…?"

"What? Sorry, but no…"

"But you were there with me!"

"Sorry, nope. No idea. You might have mistaken, Neptune…"

"I was sure that was you… whatever!" And she dumps that topic. Wonder what she dreamt about… That had me there…

"Here you go!"

Hey, what do you know? Compa's back! With… two yellow jiggly things… oh, now I miss that dogoo again. She hands us one each.

"So this is pudding, eh? Well, it does look appealing to boot…" I said, observing the food, while Neptune is playing around with it. "So this is pudding? Woah, it wiggles when you poke it…"

"That last part sounded _a bit wrong_ , but whatever…" I remark. Did she have to put in an innuendo? Or was it just me who thought of it?

"Nep-Nep, don't tell me you lost memory of food too…"

"No, I know cake and stuff, but this is a first…"

"Then what are you waiting for? Eat it! I'm eating!"

And when I took a bite, wow! This thing IS delicious! I gotta know its recipe! I'd be filthy rich back in England if I got that!

And now, she took a bite, "Wow! Such sweetness! It's melting away in my mouth!"

Holy Lord! When did she finish all that?! Oh my God!

"Really? It was good?"

"Heck yeah!" I gave her a thumbs up!

"I made it myself…"

"Really?" and all of a sudden, I was gripping her hands and, with our faces ever so close, looked at her with amazement, "You gotta teach me, Compa!" And then her face turned red, as I realize that…

"Ohoho, I ship it! LancexCompa, get that ship sailing, Author!" Neptune said with a snicker as I panicked. "What the heck did I just do?!"

" _ **Wasn't me… It was your own actions…*whistles*"**_

I turn away, steam coming out of my ears… oh my life!

"Oh, don't sweat it, smooth guy…"

"Geez Louise, Neptune…"

A few minutes later, and oh my life, Neptune is a damn pudding eating machine! I can't tell how much pudding she ate! But, I can tell that it was A LOT!

"So… what are you going to do now, Neptune?" I ask her.

"Hmm… I guess I could go back to the place where you found me. There might be some clues there…"

"Then me and Lance will take you there…"

"As much as I want to learn this world's lore, I want to help Neptune recover her memories…"

I turn around. Looking at Compa, I ask, "So when do we leave?"

"Just let me prepare my stuff…" I nod and looked back at Neptune, "You ready?"

"As ready as a game protagonist can be!"

Okay, first step to finding my way back home and stopping the Sorcerer is a go!


	3. Neptune's 'Other' Side

In some unknown place, a man and a woman are fighting with a Dogoo herd. The woman seems to be using magic, while the man seems like he's using a shiny greatsword. And they both have eyes of killing intent.

"Keep your guard up!"

"Oh come on, before I married you, I rekt a lot of handsome stooges as a young lady!"

The man rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah… that's intimidating…"

"Well, at least I ain't using a legendary sword…"

In an effort to keep their guard, the man and woman turned their backs on each other, leaning towards each other's backs, keeping eye of the herd while talking.

"Oh, shut it. We have to survive if we wanna go back!"

"Don't forget to find the others. And that young Knight Lance."

After hearing the name Lance, the guy looked at his spouse's eyes. "Lance… He's one of our chances. Problem is… is he EVEN in this world?"

"Oh, that Sorcerer is stupid. All of us are here in this weird England-ish world, remember?"

The man smirked at his wife, "This world really changed you in a hilarious yet amazing way…" and continued to fight the dogoo herd.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Neptune's 'Other' Side (*censored*)**

 **~ Lance's POV ~**

*heavy step* *heavy step* *pant*

"GRRRAAH!" the monster who's STILL chasing us shrieked in anger. It's been at least 5 minutes since the last time I stopped running. I'm exhausted.

"Go faster, Lance! Mr. Monster is catching up!"

"Woo! Go, Lance! Go!"

Hearing Neptune's remark, I retort, "I ain't a pack mule, Neptune!"

Well, yeah, you guys might be wondering how we ended up in this situation. And by situation, I mean me, Compa, and Neptune running away from a crazy and angry spider thing. What's more is that I am carrying both girls on my back! Oh man, this is tiring as heck, oh my life. Well… let's start over from earlier…

* * *

 _ **~ Earlier this afternoon ~**_

"You blinked!"

"You wish, Neptune!"

Yeah, right now, we're just going around this 'city'. Its name is Planeptune, basing on the book I borrowed from the library. One thing I'll remember about this place is its damn obsession with the color purple. Like, what's the meaning behind that? Right where we left off, me and Neptune were having a staring contest, while Compa is leading the way.

"Welcome to Planeptune! Lady Purple Heart's residence and land of rule!"

"Uh, hate to ask, Compa, but who's Lady Purple Heart?"

"You don't know Lady Purple Heart, Lance? Are you ignorant?"

"N-no… I'm from another world."

As I said that sentence, Compa and Neptune stopped on their tracks. "Another world? What do you mean, Lance?"

Realizing that I directed their attention towards me, I nervously replied, "Well, I'm from England, in Europe, in the world we call Earth. I ended up in this world when me and a friend of mine fought with an evil mage and were defeated. At first, I thought he sent me to Hell, but… I ended up here. In this place you guys collectively call Gamindustri."

"Anyway, seems like we have a clue on Neptune's residence," I decided to change the subject. I can't just divulge into that just yet.

"Huh? What makes you say that, Lance?" Neptune asked. I rolled my eyes, "Uh… Pla-neptune? Neptune? Get it?"

"Oh, that's what you meant, Lance. Haha."

* * *

 _ **~ A few minutes later ~**_

"Here we are! Virtua Forest!"

"The place where we all first met, eh?" I remark.

"Yep. The first dungeon in the game too!" Neptune jokingly said while swinging around the wooden sword she found in the trash back in Planeptune.

"I know I keep asking this, Neptune, but what good does it do to have that wooden sword around?"

"Oh come on, Lance. At least I have a weapon to use. Plus, this isn't Min*****t so this isn't as break-ish as said sword equivalent in that game." Okay, there's the beep sound again. It's starting to get irritating. Not gonna remark on that, I know Neptune's answer is gonna be, "Dude, it's copyright. Copyright."

Okay, let's start going back to that spot.

*step* *step*

"I forgot to tell you guys. There are monsters everywhere."

"You mean like the dogoo I befriended?"

And then Neptune looked at me with amazement, "Really, Lance? That's awesome! What's a dogoo?" I then facepalm right after she said that last sentence. "You were praising me while you don't have memory of a dogoo…"

"Yes, Lance. We better be careful."

"Oh, come on. I'm a Knight," I answered, cracking my knuckles. "If you're a Knight, why don't you have a cool OP-ish sword, plot armor-ish armor and a stallion with you?"

"Uh, Neptune… otherworlder, remember?" I timidly reply, pointing at myself. "Anyway, what's plot armor?"

"Well it's… Ooohhh…" uh, does she have little attention spa-

"Dogoo!"

I take a look at a dogoo that just appeared in front of us. Can't tell if it's the dogoo I befriended, sadly…

"What makes it interesting is that they just appeared a few years ago…"

"So… there were no monsters before?"

"Yes, Lance. And it might've been connected with the Goddesses' Console War…"

"Console War… that's another thing I have to learn…"

And while Compa and I were talking…

"Oohh… low-level! Time to grind!" Neptune shouted as she struck the dogoo. "What are you doing, Neptune?!"

"Aww… come on, Lance! It's in the script! We HAVE to beat the crap out of them to get XP AND progress in the story!"

"Neptune, I swear I-"

*rustling*

What the? I spread out my arms. "Stay close…"

And then a herd of dogoo showed up. Still don't know if one of them's the dogoo I befriended. I gave them a stare. They stared back.

"…Goo?"

"Hey, Lance… we can beat the crap out of them now, right?"

And without my permission, Neptune rushed in and swung her wooden sword. "Did I agree, Neptune?!"

By the time I shouted at her, she had already exterminated a lot of them. Poor defenseless dog-goo crossbreeds. And now, Compa decided to join in. Once again, she takes out her syringe from out of nowhere, and Neptune notices. I swear I saw her shiver by the sight of it. "Hey, Lance… where did Compa get that out from?" she asked, her face lined with fear.

"Why are you asking me, Neptune? I was hoping you'd make a joke outta that…" I answered while holding up my fists.

"Hey, author… Do _you_ know?"

" _ **Why are you asking me, Neptune? I honestly don't know as well… that's how Re;Birth1 did it. Ask Idea Factory and Compile Heart's devs and storywriters and shiz… Just don't pin it on me…"**_

"It's a Compa secret, Nep-Nep~" Compa answered, winking.

"Even if I can imagine it… it doesn't explain how…" Neptune said, shuddering. I decided to ignore them and focus on the fight at hand.

I walk up to a dogoo that kept staring at me. Is this… I bend over to take a closer look. And oh, I knew I shouldn't have.

"Is that you, bo-"

*glomp*

"GAH! GWAAHK!"

WHAT IS THIS DOGOO DOING?! IT JUST JUMPED ONTO MY HEAD AND IS TRYING TO DROWN ME THROUGH ITS JELLY BODY! IT'S LIKE A CRAB THAT EATS HEADS! I drop on the ground.

"Somebawdhy, halp!" I tried to say, flailing my arms around. I stopped flailing and tried to take hold of the dogoo. And dammit! I'm weakening!

"Lance!" and thank goodness, Compa noticed my plea. Wait, what is she planning on doing? Why is she holding up her giant syringe? Please don't tell me…

"Compwha, what are ya-"

"This is gonna hurt a bit, Lance…"

My eyes dilate in fear. Oh no. She's gonna slam that syringe at my face! I try to run away, but I'm too pooped… this is the end of Young Knight Sir Lance Axlrod of Riverton… it was nice of you readers to-

 **SLAM! SLAM!**

"Gah! Ack! Ahahawch! Compa, stop! Please!" I pleaded, gripping on the dirt to supress the pain I'm feeling, while I raise my free arm to try to stop her from knocking my lights out.

But she kept smashing my face repeatedly until the dogoo dissolved. Can't… think quite straight… All I know is that my eyes are now swirly… why and how?

"Lance…? Lance!"

"Eh? Eh… ehehe, just five more minutes, my oh so cute, beautiful, and sweet wife…"

"W-wife?!"

"The author will make sure our ship sets sail and-"

 **SLAM!**

Gah! Ouch! My back! "What the heck, Comp-"

And when I saw her fidgeting and blushing, I quickly remember what I said while I was out cold! Dammit, Lance! Dammit, author!

"… _ **Ship Tease… *winks*"**_

SHIP TEASE MY ASS!

"I hate to break a ship tease moment, guys. But…"

*boing*

There's more of em?! Geez… I hold up my fists and struck the first dogoo I saw. The damage is a bit underdeveloped, but get yourself trained to do a flurry of jabs and you're a lethal unarmed human! Punch, kick, grab, and SLAM! Lance Axlrod, one point! I look at the two girls to check on how they're holding out. And I gotta say, I'm impressed.

I didn't think Neptune could handle her own, ESPECIALLY since she's an amnesiac. Oh my life, she handles that sword well, man! "Cross Combo!" she shouted as she delivered six quick slashes at the dogoo she's focusing on. And as expected, it dissolved. Why do they dissolve anyway? If this was England, this would be a graveyard! Noticing that I was looking at her, she gave me a wink, sticking her tongue out, and holding out a peace sign. Pfft… showoff. Let's check on- WOAH! I had to bend over to dodge a dogoo. You guys ain't drowning me again! Bam! Ugh… Well, let's check on Compa now.

Compa is like the ranged character of the party. She shot out a few shots from her syringe, landing a critical hit on the dogoo. I don't want to know what's in that syringe… Gah! Get off of me! I slam my back onto the ground, in an effort to get rid of the dogoo. Yes, it hurts! "Lance!"

And, the dogoo is off my back thanks to Compa. "Don't lose focus, Lance!"

"Okay, don't have to say that to me though…"

* * *

 _ **~ A few minutes later ~**_

"*pant* *pant* I'm pooped!" I said, lying down on the ground. That fight took a while, but we manage to keep our skins. And we 'leveled up', as Neptune kept saying. I don't understand the concept of that, but I guess it's like the rank up in the hierarchical system. And by hierarchical system, I mean like from peasant to nobleman, squire to Knight, and stuff like that.

"How's it like fighting the Mr. Monsters?"

I ruffle my hair, "If anything, this is easier than the ones we Knights always fight in England, Compa…"

"Ooohhh, what kind of monsters do you fight with, Lance?" Neptune curiously asked.

"It would usually be dragons, unusual creatures, villainous mages who accidentally send you to a Not-Hell world… the usual."

"Well, for me, I think I got the basics already! And slowly, my protagonist powers will arise in the time where we least expect it…"

I look at Neptune timidly, "Oh, really now? What if _I'm_ the protagonist?"

"Nah, no way. Your name isn't featured in this game, wannabe! Neptunia is Neptune's protagonist world, that means this is MY playground, buster!" Neptune proudly stated.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't get poisoned or anything…" I reply in a snarky tone. "Hey, are you trying to jinx me, Lance?"

"Come on, guys. We're almost there!"

I then ran as fast as a horse carriage, "Last one there's gonna treat the other two!"

Neptune then looked shocked at how fast I sped up, "Hey, that's hax, Lance!" she shouted as she ran as well.

"Ehh? Wait up, you guys!"

* * *

 _ **~ A few more minutes later ~**_

"Welcome to Neptune's Crater, my friends! One hundred Credits for just a peek!" I stated, spreading my arms out. Oh, that feels refreshing! Anyway…

Yep, we're at the place where Compa and I found Neptune. I gotta say, the crater still looks fresh, even though it was last night…

"Woah, it's huge, man!" Neptune said, tapping my back. Feeling that her taps are getting quite painful, I flinch. "Hey, that hurts a bit, you know?"

Compa, in a concerned voice, then asked Neptune, "Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?"

"…"

I look at her with a skeptic's look. I'm calling it, she still doesn't remember anything…

"Mmm…"

"D-don't strain yourself, Neptune."

"Mmmmm…"

"Nep-Nep?"

"Sorry, Compa, Lance. I still can't remember anything. Are you two sure that I landed here?"

I walked around and pointed at the ground, "Uh, isn't it obvious with this deep face imprint of yours?" I said while tapping my right foot. Pointing at the face imprint of Neptune in the middle of the crater.

"Let's check for clues to Neptune's identity. There might be something around here…" I added in. All this talk ain't gonna take us anywhere. The girls nodded, and then I look around the scene.

"Hey, I remember what I'm missing!"

"Hm? What then, Neptune?" I ask while foraging.

"Isn't it obvious? It's my memory!"

I then look back at her, staring at her eyes with disappointed ones, "Enough joking, Neptune. There is time for silly stuff, and time for serious stuff. And right now is the serious part."

"Hey, wasn't that… a little bit funny to you guys…?" I shook my head. "Nep-Nep, Lance is right. It's not time for jokes…"

"But I thought you guys were joking around…"

"Sorry Neptune, but right now, it's serious stuff…" I can't treat this one like the reckless stint I did back in England. I would never forgive myself if these girls are hurt because of my own reckless actions. That's why I have to take what Grant always told me. Be serious when everything is supposed to be treated seriously. Thanks, younger brother. Wonder how he's doing…

* * *

 _ **/In some other dimension\**_

"What are you girls trying to do?" a young boy, around the age of 13, is being dragged about by two girls. The kid looks unamused as he is dragged around by two girls his age.

"You'll see, dummy!" the girl in pink, holding onto the boy's left arm, said.

"We didn't like how you were feeling, so…" the girl in blue, holding onto the boy's right arm, quietly said.

"Uh, I'm not the easygoing one, you need my brother…"

"The great Knight Sir Lance Axlrod of Riverton!" a raven-haired boy then shouted. "The ancestor of Mr. Hayakaze and his son!"

"What does that have to do with- wait, why are we… in some snowy region?"

"Ready?"

"Mhm…" the other girl nodded.

"Goodness, are they planning-" the long lilac haired girl with them reacted.

"I like these two already," a brown-haired boy smirked.

"You said it, Roy," another boy who looks like the brown haired boy stated. For the guys know what the two are going to do…

Then the girls both said in sync, "One. Two… three!" and threw the golden haired boy into the snow.

"aaaaAAAAAAA-"

* * *

 _ **~ Back in Lance's POV ~**_

*weird noise*

"Shush," I held out my hand. "I think I hear something funny over there…"

Then, I walked up to the rustling bush. Slowly… slowly… I part the bushes. None. Damn. Recheck… look left, look right. None.

"*sigh* Don't worry, false ala-"

*ground crumbling* OH NO!

"WE'RE FAAAAALLLING!"

"COMPA! NEPTUNE!" I shout while running to the now crumbled crater. What the heck?! I whispered, "Hey, Compa, Neptune, you guys okay?"

"…" No answer.

"Hey, don't you two screw around with me, say something!"

I waited for a response. A minute passed.

"Oww… Lance, you there?"

Oh, thank God, a response. "I'm up here, Neptune…" I wave my hand.

"Neptune, is Compa okay?"

It was then that Neptune realized that something, or someone, broke her fall, "Oh my gosh, Compa!"

She jumps up, then it seemed like Compa just got her consciousness. "Nep-Nep, you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Compa! I-I-"

"It's fine, Nep-Ne- Ouch!"

It was then that I decided to jump down there myself. Hyap! Aaannnd… landed on both feet. Surprised that it didn't break my bones, since there are rock debris everywhere. "Hey…"

I take a quick look at Compa. Oh, she's quite- no, no, she's got quite a cut on her left arm. It's bleeding quite profusely. If I don't do something right now, it might worsen. I know that she's a nurse-in-training, but I'm sure that it'll be hard to perform first aid on herself. I blow off the dust that I have on my hands and body. "Okay, where's the bandage?"

* * *

 _ **~ A few minutes later ~**_

"Okay, wrap it there," I stated in a calm voice. I forgot to comment earlier, but Compa is soft to the touch, well, evidence of a girl, dingdong… Her hand is quite smooth, of course. If anything, she would be my ideal girl!

"…And done! How does it feel?" I back up. "Woah, Lance, I'm impressed!"

"Neptune, it's because I'm quite the medic…"

I look at Compa, "Can you move your arm around without pain?"

"It hurts a bit, but it's okay…"

And I noticed that this hole we're in is huge. And quite illuminated. Shiny crystals, by the way. "Where the heck are we?"

"Seems like we're beneath the surface, Lance…"

"Hey, you guys feel a weird vibe here? Like 'some sort of stoic fish with legs is stalking us' weird?"

I then imagine what Neptune said, and it sent chills down my spine. "N-no, Neptune… somehow… Hey, Neptune, what are you doing?"

She then looked back at us with some sort of… rock? No, it looks like a key fragment of sorts… Broken key? What's that doing under this cave dungeon-ish place? Was someone here before us? "What in England is that?"

"rrrRRRRRROAR!" CRAP! WHAT WAS THAT?!

"Golly, what was that event flag raising roar?!"

"Nep-Nep, Lance, there's a monster over there…"

I look back at Compa, to be welcomed by the sight of a giant spider-man thing wielding a sword! "Compa! Look out!"

Then, almost immediately, the spider-man's swung and took Compa! "HELP ME, NEP-NEP! LANCE!"

"Oh no, Compa! She's being *censored* and *censored*!"

I shout, "Goddamnit, Neptune, she is NOT! Now, I'm happy that the beep sounds were there…" while facepalming.

" _ **I think what Neptune was trying to say is that she's being *Noble gibberish* and-"**_

 _ ***someone comes in, Middonaito freaks out and slowly turns* "M-Mi-Mistr-"**_

" _ **Oh, Author, it's time, you know…"**_

 _ ***Middonaito sweatdrops* "T-time for what?"**_

 _ ***unknown person grabs Middonaito by his arms, drags him off, Middonaito cries in a comedic manner* "Please, don't torture me, Mist- nnnnNNNOOOO!"**_

 _ ***door violently closes***_

"Well, that was… disturbing…"

Uh… what now? Wait, where's Neptune? And…

"Hyaa!" she's slashing that damn spider-man but nope, no effect. "Aw, come on! That wasn't Splash, smarty-pants!"

And then, the spider-man prepared itself. With it's might, it swung its sword towards Neptune. She's hit! And… she got thrown in the other direction. I'd like to help her, but… Yikes! Almost got me! Goddammit!

"Nep-Nep! Lance!"

Cracking my knuckles, I shout, "Stay strong, Compa! Hrrahh!" I tried to throw a flurry of jabs at the enemy, but somehow, it did 0 DAMAGE! Fu- What the heck is Neptune doing?! She's talking to her-

 **SMASH!**

GAH! I got hit by the back of my head. It's totally bleeding!

"Lance!" Compa shouted, almost crying. No, No!

Double time, Lance! Get yourself a band-

WHAT?! IT'S BRIGHT! I cover my eyes to keep myself from getting blind. But somehow, I think my eyes are messed up.

 _ ***door opens, Middonaito comes in, shivering* "W-why? Why?"**_

Hey, Author…

" _ **Oh, what is it that you need, oh original character of mine?" *Middonaito sits***_

Is this really Neptune?! And I'm talking about a mature-looking girl with purple hair in braids and wearing… uh… revealing clothing? Yo, don't fool with me. She came out of a pillar of light where Neptune was supposed to be.

" _ **What do you-" *backreads fanfic chapter* "Oohh. Yeah, that's Neptune, mate."**_

"No way… Neptune?!" I only managed to say. I'm in awe. The ditzy girl I know… is now a mature woman determined to lead…

"Well, I'm in shock myself, Lance, but… it is me…"

"No fricking way… H-how?!"

"Later. For now, I have to save Compa!" she answered me and then she ran back to the battlefield. Now what am I, some sideline character now?

" _ **No need to fear, Middonaito is here! *wink* Underdog reference…"**_

"Hey, Author, you got something for me?"

" _ **Of course, I did say I'd pay you back for involving you in a hilarious fanservice moment. Let me get my…" *Middonaito reaches for something, presses something by accident***_

 _ **[BGM: Zedd – Spectrum]**_

" _ **No, no! That's the wrong BGM!" *slamming sounds***_

 _ **[BGM: Avicii – Levels]**_

" _ **No! No! Godd- you know what?! I don't care. Let me get the…"**_

"Uh, author…"

" _ **J-just wai- Here we go! Alright, let me check my Character Planner note- Oh no." *Middonaito sweatdrops***_

"What…?"

" _ **For now… fight with your fists while I work my way through these OC pages…"**_

"What?!"

" _ **Okay… Kuriyama, Hayato… Aizawa, Shu… Mahalinan, Ahkito… Kurogane, Noir John…" [Middonaito is busy]**_

"You better act fast, author!"

Remember, I hurt my head bad, so I'm still self-medicating myself. For now, let me watch this 'other' Neptune.

"Cross Combo!" she said in a mature voice. Wow, she really changed in appearance AND personality. Her fighting style is MOST impressive. Wonder how King Arthur would react if he saw someone like her, since she's almost like Queen Guinevere back then… "Ay, author, you still busy?"

" _ **Suno, Mizuno… Kingston, Tune… Yoshido, Shino… Ohtaka, Itsuka… Yes, Lance. What do you need of me?"**_

"Can you describe… 'Other' Neptune for me?"

" _ **Kageyama, Shiro… Hayakaze, Aoi… Uh… sorry man, but doing that will spoil the whole storyline for you…"**_

"Then can you describe her with no 'spoilers' then?"

 _ ***page turning* "Travolta, John Hick… Del Castillo, Roland York… De Asis, Ronald Roman... Well, she becomes quite a serious fighter while in that form. Oh yeah, she's beautiful as hell, too…"**_

And when the author said that, Neptune had taken care of the spider-man and saved Compa. I finish bandaging my head, then ran to where they were. It's painful running with an injured noggin, but eh… I'll hold out.

" _ **Damn, I knew I should've made this in alphabetical order! Oh wai- Huh?"**_

"Oh my life, Neptune! You were amazing!"

"Lance! Is your head okay?" then Compa took a hold of my head and inspected it. "Eh, don't worry woman, I'll hold out… I got the author with me, so…"

And a pillar of light shone brighter than the Excalibur itself. And when it calmed down, Compa and I were greeted by the reappearance of…

"Phew, that was tiring!"

" _Well done, Neptune. And Compa, Lance… are you two okay?"_

"Well, I'm fine lickity split- wait, who was that?"

"Yessy! And it's all thanks to Nep-Nep…"

"Uh, I helped out a bit too, you know…" I say in a not-so-serious tone.

"Umm… Nep-Nep… whose voice is this? Where is it coming from?"

" _ **Hello, ladies and gentleman, I introduce to you, Ms. Heavenly Voice, Histoire!"**_

I was then taken aback when I heard the author, "Author? You know the disembodied voice?"

" _ **Ahem, I'm like a disembodied voice too, you know. Anyway…"**_

"Hey, author, can I call her Histy?" Neptune asked.

" _You may call me Histy. And nice to meet you, Compa, Lance Axlrod, and MiddonaitoShi…"_

" _ **Oh, I'm flattered… *snickers*"**_

"Okay, let's cut to the chase here. Who are you two?" I just ask.

" _ **I am MiddonaitoShi, a Fanfiction Author working for the Hub."**_

" _And I am Histoire. A tome."_

But before the both of the disembodied voices could add in anything else, something shook the ground, and along came…

"rrrRRRRRROAR!" N-no way…

"IT'S STILL ALLLIIIVVVEEE!" Both of the girls shouted, almost giving me ear pain.

"Then are we just gonna stand here?!"

Both of them then tried to run, but it seemed like they're both exhausted. Which makes sense. "Why don't you two…"

* * *

 _ **~ Back to present ~**_

So you guys get the gist of it. Goddammit, this guy won't quit! Ah! And the wound reopened!

" _ **Uh, you do know that you're running around in circles…"**_

"What?!" I shout. I've been delaying?! Fine, I run to where I think we came from. Oh, there it is!

"Hey, Neptune, on 3, hang onto the ledge… One, two, three!"

I jump up, giving Neptune a boost. Yes! She got out! Okay, now it's Compa's turn… I get her off my back and kneeled down, with my palms facing upwards. She seemed hesitant. "Oh, come on! I ain't gonna peek!" I said, blushing. There, she gave no second thoughts and stepped on my palms. With my strength, I boost her up. "Neptune! Give her a hand!"

Okay, now both of them are out. Time for my escape as well. Crap! Here it comes! I quickly run and run towards the wall, attempting a wall-run. Step, step, step, let go of footing, and… GRAB! Hrah! Gah! Okay, hehe… I'm out! "Let's get out of this joint!"

* * *

 _ **~ Back at Compa's home, a few minutes later ~**_

"That was exhausting…"

"Well, you said it," I answered.

And then… my vision is fading. I recline on the sofa. This wound… "Lance!"

"I'm fine… I j-just need rest, is all…"

" _ **Take a rest, Lance… You need it. I'll fill you in on the stuff that happened later…"**_

But before I could retort, my eyes felt heavy. And so… I sleep.

" _ **What's more surprising is Lance's power… Hmm… who changed his power in my planner?"**_

* * *

 _ **~ Unknown location ~**_

"Goo!" a dogoo squealed as it brought back a strand of hair for the mysterious man from earlier. "Good boy! Now, there's evidence that Lance is in this world…"

"That's what I've been saying… we all are in this… 'Gamindustri'…"

*rustling*

"Hush, woman…"

And unexpectedly, a young brown haired man in glasses showed up.

"Looks like Avenir finally caught us…"


	4. This Villain of Ours

"Looks like Avenir finally caught us…"

A young brown haired man makes his way to our mysterious man and woman. "Seemed like I finally caught you two red-handed…"

The man took out his sword, "Fancy meeting you here, Ganache… Were you eavesdropping on us?"

"Oh, a long time already. I know of your plan to take down our company, and my boss is not happy about it…"

"I heard it all from Chian. You bastard!"

"It's just business… This is how the business world works, oh intrepid adventurer… We'll own this nation, along with its economy, and we'll be the rulers than that Black Heart…"

It was then that the man had snapped. He grabbed Ganache by the collar and threw him at the wall with brute strength. "Woah, don't kill the young man…"

"Shut up!" he shouted as he made his way to where Ganache ended up. The glasses guy seemed to be unfazed. He just threw away his broken glasses and spit blood. "Oh, unnecessary violence…"

"You! Disrespecting your goddess' name! I may be an otherworlder, but I can't let this nation fall to ruin as I had with-"

Ganache then took something out of his suit pocket. A remote. "But, right now…"

*engine noises* *wall breaking* **BANG!**

"Violence is greatly needed."

A humongous machine appeared behind Ganache. The mysterious man shuddered in terror…

"W-what…"

"Our contract with you two has ended. Killachine! Eliminate these pests!"

But the mysterious man did not back down. "Get ready for a fight, woman!"

The woman wore her magic-amplifying gloves, "Oh, magic versus machine… bring it…"

"I don't care if you have a machine," the man retorted, and his sword reverberated his anger. "…Humans are superior than machine… And gods are superior than humans, AND I'LL PROVE THAT!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: This Villain of Ours (Who…)**

 **~ Lance's Dream World/POV ~**

"L…e…"

Ghh.. .Who's… Who's there?

".an.e…"

Huh? Who's there, I said?!

"..ance, wake up, you dingdong!"

Dingdong?!

"I said wake up, donkhead!"

 **KICK!**

GAHHH! MY WOUND!

"Finally, you're up…" a guy wearing a black jacket and yellow button-up shirt asked me. Who is…

"Dude, this is a hoodie, you know…" !

That voice… My vision started to clear up…

"Your friendly neighborhood MiddonaitoShi, here… *snickers*"

"You're… The Author?!" I look on in disbelief. He's younger than me?!

"Yeah, so what if I look like a damn teen? I mean, come on, I'm 16!"

Now that he said it, he does look like a teenager at best. He's raven-haired, has sapphire blue eyes, lightly tanned, and wears a black hoodie, and a yellow polo shirt underneath, with a white shirt underneath. He's also wearing maroon slacks, and black shoes. He also has a silver monocle on his right eye, with a crosshair thing dangling from it. He looks like the 'gentleman noir type' as my new dictionary says.

"I thought you were gonna pay me back…"

Middonaito sweatdropped, "Uh… I still have to arrange my Character Planner in alphabetical order, so… maybe next chapter? Well, anyway, that's not why I'm here. See, I did say I'd fill you in on the stuff that happened when you fell asleep…"

It was then that he took out some sort of weapon, looks like a 'pistol'. He fires it and what the heck?! A sofa appeared! "Okay, sit there, while I…" he checked his pockets again. Then, a 'remote control' appeared from his pocket. He also sat down.

"Here we go… Let's start the show, shall we?"

 _Click._

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK REQUEST TRANSMISSION DETECTED. Initializing…]**

* * *

 _ **~ Earlier, Third Person POV ~**_

Lance had fallen asleep from the head injury he had obtained. Compa is cleaning up his wound while Neptune took ahold of the key fragment, for Histoire was speaking through it.

" _Neptune, what you are holding right now is a Key Fragment, one of four key fragments that you need to break my seal…"_

"You mean this broken key is my way back to my memories?"

" _Yes, Neptune. I want you to release me from my seal. The other fragments can be found in the other three Nations…"_

And after overhearing the conversation, Compa couldn't help but ask something as well, "Does that mean that if we release you from the seal, Lance could go back home as well?"

" _I am not too sure. From what I know, his world is slowly getting destroyed, so it's questionable if Lance could ever go back…"_

At that time, Neptune swore that she saw Lance shed a tear, even though he's asleep.

"Okay, leave it to good ol' Neptune to find these fragments!" she proclaimed.

"I'll help too. After all, I want Nep-Nep's memories to come back and for Lance to go back and save his world," Compa promised as well, though a tone of sadness could be heard from the last part.

"Are you sure, Compa? Cause you have nursing school and all that. Lance and I can take care of ourselves…"

"I'm sure. Plus, the school is closed because of the monsters, so…"

" _Thank you… ve…ry…much…"_

Noticing the interruptions, Neptune asked, "What was that? I think you're losing signal reception, Histy…"

" _I…using…Fragment…I…o…ut of…time…Pl…ease…look…Key...Frag-"_

"Histy? Histy? Seems like we lost connection or lag or something…"

* * *

 **[TRANSMISSION ERROR. Signal lost. Please adjust your external antenna.]**

* * *

 _ **~ Transmission error, transferring to Lance's Dream World ~**_

"HEY!" I shouted at Middonaito's ears, but he didn't hear me. He's playing this game named 1010! while playing music I'm unfamiliar with on his earphones… Oh, he's coming around…

"Dammit, man! And I was gonna get a 1000+ high score for once! What do you…" Before finishing his sentence, Middonaito looked at the screen, reading the error message… "Oh."

I was gonna say something, but he said something, "Eh, blame it on the cable company. It's not my fault that the signal was lost…"

"What did Histoire mean by my world slowly getting destroyed?!"

Middonaito's face turned from mischievous to serious, "Oh man, I really can't sugarcoat this, can I? *sigh* Sorry man. But… the Sorcerer's Salamangka is now spreading throughout your Earth. Without Arthur Pendragon and the Excalibur, there is nothing that can be done to reverse its corrupted effects…"

Middonaito then talked to himself, "Remember readers, Salamangka is the Darkest Human Potential, while Magica is the Purest Human Potential out there, just saying… *wink*"

"So..." I clench my fists, "King Arthur's dead, isn't he?"

"No, no… He's in Gamindustri, along with Queen Guinevere, Merlin, Mordred, Galahad, and Rex…"

"Rex?! You mean he's not in Hell?! Plus the Royal Court themselves are safe?! Wait, shouldn't Morgan Le Fay and Sir Lancelot be with them? And where are they?!"

Middonaito trailed off, "Yeah, but if I tell you their respective locations, I'll be spoiling this story, so nope, you're not getting anything from me about them… yet."

It was then that I just grabbed him by his collar, "Don't screw with me, Author!"

What I didn't expect is that he donned an expressionless face, and his sapphire blue eyes glowed brighter, "I am not screwing with you, Sir Lance. All will be revealed in due time. Of course, once you know where they are, you will divert from your fate of releasing Histoire with Neptune, Compa, and another party member, which according to the manga 'Magi', is really a bad thing. So, I'm keeping my mouth shut until it is time to open them."

My anger kept growing, but as I kept looking at the composed expression on Middonaito, I couldn't help but put him down. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright. I had my times when my anger took over my own reason as well."

And it was back to his cocky face, "Well, I better be going. I still have an exam and a birthday to sift through time. Just a tip though, go back to the place where you found the Key Fragment, but this time, go to the Guild first. Welp, ciao."

"Wait! Stop! I want to know more about this world!" I begged, but all he did was wave his hand while walking away. "Sorry, smooth-talking blabbermouth, but I can't stay… since…"

He turned to look at me with the bravest eyes I had seen, "It's time for you to wake up… First Magica Hero…"

* * *

 _ **~ Gamindustri – Lance's POV ~**_

"Hah!" I wake up, palpitating. Middonaito… what were you trying to tell me by fate? And 'First Magica Hero'? What blabber was he talking about?!

" _But, it's good to know that the Royal Court are safe…"_ I thought to myself. Well, I'm even more relieved that Rex is sa-

Wait, why is the window broken? "Hello… a-anyone there?"

Oh man, I don't like this eerie feeling… "Anyone th-"

And then, a jumpscare… "AHHHHH!"

"Lance!" and instantly, Neptune comes through the door, and… SWINGS THE SWORD AT ME?!

"Neptune?! What are you-"

"Lance, I'll save ya!"

"Uh, Neptune, you do know that I just overreacted right?"

" _ **Should I pull a joke here? Alrighty… OveReaction Ten…" *stealthily hides, Nepgya style***_

I suddenly feel stupid. Thinking of the serious Middonaito, now replaced by some stupid kid who tries to pull an unfunny joke…

" _ **Ayy… try being a comedian and tell me how it feels, dude!"**_

Wait… a dogoo? And…

"Is that you, boy?"

*jump*

It jumped onto my lap, and it seemed like this guy had it rough today… the poor dog-goo crossbreed is shivering like it's hiding from its predator. I just gave in to instinct and hugged the little thing. "It's alright… it's alright…"

"You know, you'd be a great father one day…" Wow, did not expect that to come from Neptune's mouth, "What? Why?"

"You're kind and sweet, heck, you're a man because you shed a tear."

"Author, did you do this?"

"He doesn't have any part in this…" Neptune said, putting her hands behind her back.

" _ **It's rather unusual for Neptune to speak from the heart, so yeah… wasn't me…"**_

Rather… unusual huh?

"Thanks for that, Neptune…"

And she grinned at me, "Oh, come on, you chivalrous softie, we gotta find those Key Fragments so that I can get my memories back, and you get to save your world…"

Save the world, huh? Am I worthy to save the world, even though it's my own fault that my world is crumbling apart? But… if no one else is going to…

I raise my head up.

"Let's start tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **~ Somewhere, in another dimension – Middonaito's POV ~**_

 **[Playing in Middonaito's earphones: Martin Garrix – Oops]**

Backreading my Character Planner, and it seemed like someone meddled with my notebook. But this notebook is always by my side… well, apart from that Gamindustri to Earth chapter, but the only time I left this was… that time where Mist-

*slams fist onto palm* Oh, of course. Ultradimension Plutia and the one who Yato is acquainted with. They had read this planner before. Well, it was my own fault that they had read this story's prototype. Lance gets plot conveniency power… The Sorcerer didn't exist back then. Then, how did he exist? Salamangka… Oh. Dammit. This was what Kami told me. It was my own fault again. I wonder what Lance will think of me…

I indirectly created the Sorcerer through my concept of the Dark Human Potential…

*sigh* Already nighttime back in my world. Well… not that I have anywhere to return to on Earth. But…

Sifting through these… man, and I thought Mistress Iris Heart (Ultradimension) was the most fearsome one. So is the Endimension one. *shivers*

But, I'll have to thank both Plutias somehow.

They saved a world, no, two worlds, from demise…

Holding up the planner, I thought, _"But I never expected them to know about the Magica and the Salamangka lore that I made… Seriously man. Those two…"_

I stand up and changed to the look that made the people call me the 'Kaitou Kid of the Authors'… and looking at the mirror, I saw my brown irises turn into the pure sapphire blue ones. Yep, there it is, my Author side.

"Time to pay a visit to those two then."

Taking out the **[Sekaishu]** , I point it at my head. No, I'm not committing suicide, and don't even think that I'm promoting such stupidity. And as I pulled the trigger, I think of the location both the Plutias are on: the Hyperdimension.

And in a blink of an eye, I teleport out of my room.

 _ **I do not have some sort of romantic relationship with both the Plutias. Let's just say… we're 'great' friends. Wait, I'm supposed to switch viewpoints now. Sorry. XD**_

* * *

 _ **~ The next day, Gamindustri – Lance's POV ~**_

"Ahh! My back is killing me!"

"That's because you had to sleep on the couch again," Neptune said after hearing my ordeal. Yeah, goddamn, didn't think that couch would be painful to sleep on the second time around. Right now, we're going to this Guild Middonaito advised us to go to. For the Author to tell me such information, it must mean that there's a clue there. Wait, now that I think about it…

What did Middonaito mean by 'another party member'? Does that mean there will be another one than Neptune and Compa? Why did you have to make it so enigmatic, Author? I'm sure he's giving off that stupid face of his again.

And there was this conversation between two faceless men… they, apparently, had learned of the cave we traversed yesterday. But what makes it most disturbing is that they're… 'faceless' as in no face! Man, even King Arthur would be creeped out.

"We're here!"

"Oh my life!" I managed to react after seeing all this advanced technology. These massive screens everywhere, huge metal… things and stuff! Merlin would be awestruck with this place. He may be a mage, but he's known to perform science and technology as well. Let's say… he's the greatest scholar who had walked the Earth, and now, Gamindustri.

"So this is the Guild, Compa?"

"Yessy! Amazing, right?"

I grinned, "Heck yeah it is! I mean, there are weapon sellers here, quests to take, and a hub for many fighters to meet… this is practically a Knight's Utopia!"

And both of them stared at me. "What?"

And just suddenly, Compa threw something at me. I manage to catch it and when I opened my palms… a great amount of this world's currency, named Credits, shone upon my eyes. I look at the Credits, then to Compa, back to the money, then to Compa, and repeat until I realized… did she just lend me her money?!

"E-eh?! What are you giving me money for, Compa?!"

Neptune then said, "Last night, me and Compa were talking and… we thought you need a weapon so that you can really fight…"

I held up my fists, "But I can fight with these, right?"

"We just… don't want that to happen to you again, Lance…"

These two… What did I do to deserve such great friends? Author… Huh? No answer. Must be busy. I swear, I wanna cry.

"You two keep being kind to such an otherworlder like me… it touches my heart…" I said to both of them, almost shedding a tear. A tear of joy.

"Aw, sheesh, you're a Knight who's supposed to protect the ladies… what Knight is there without a sword to fight with?"

"You know, that's not really our job, Neptune…" I retort, getting a giggle from her. "Just messing with you, Lance…"

"Nep-Nep and I will fill out the Guild registration forms, so go buy yourself a sword, Lance…"

I begin to walk away from them, and with an enthusiastic voice, I answered, "Yes, Ma'am Compa."

Oh my life, what if this is Earth's future? It would be really awesome if this would be the projection of Earth's future tech. And wow! Look at that, and that, and that! Man, I feel like a kid agai-

 **Thud!**

Someone bumped into me. Well, I don't know who because it was behind me. I turn around and said, "Oh, so sorry…"

"It's alright…" I lent her a hand. Yes, her.

Should I describe her, Author?

…

Still no reply huh? Guess I'll describe her.

She has light brown hair, with some bangs, and some made into a ponytail wrapped, or should I say clipped, by a green leaf… thing. She also has green eyes, and she's wearing an overcoat that seems oversized for her, underneath she wears a black tank top, and I noticed that there is this I on it, but the most eye-catching of all was her array of cellphones strapped onto her unbuckled belt. Like, oh my life, that's a lot of good tech on her. That is all, since I don't want this to drag on…

"Uh, so…"

"…" she stayed silent. Ah!

"Can I ask you what is the good sword out of these?" I directed her to a weapon shop. It was focused on swordsmen, so there are a lot of swords to be sold. I can't really pick one, because I was really attached to my old Knight one, since King Arthur himself gave it to me.

"How about that?" she pointed at a sword which seemed slim for a sword. I asked the seller to let me test it out and wow, she's right, this sword works well for me!

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Call me IF."

"Okay, IF. I'm Lance, by the way. Thanks for the advice, but I gotta go back to my party now…"

She waved her hand, "See you then, Lance."

I waved back, and walked to where Neptune and Compa were. They seemed so happy together. Oh, friendships. "So, we ready to head out?" I asked. Both the girls gave me a thumbs up, and together, we walk out of the building, as friends.

* * *

 _ **~ A while later, the Cave ~**_

"Rah!" I shout as I slash through a mob blockade. Yeah, currently we're deep within the cave we found the Fragment in…

"No fair, Lance! Even though we have shared EXP, you can't just steal the protagonist's spotlight!"

Making it seem like I was wearing sunglasses, I answered, "Deal with it, Neptune," add in me sticking my tongue out.

After a while, I got so exhausted from all the power attacks that I keep pulling, and ahh! My back hurts again!

"You getting old, Lance! Better get the waifu before that happens, gramps!"

Sitting down, I look at Neptune with a stupid face, "Ah, you found a way to tease and intimidate me, haha," and take note that the 'haha' part is sarcastic. Switching her attention from me to Compa, she just asked, "Hey, Compa, what were we supposed to do here again?"

"Nep-Nep… you didn't the fine print, did you?"

Neptune then pointed at me, "Aw come on, no one reads the fine print, right Lance?"

Nope, always read the fine print. I always read those small etchings inscribed on the dungeon walls me and Rex go into. That's how I learned 'Fast Judgment'.

"Sorry, Neptune, but I gotta side with Compa on this one. There are always details on the fine print. You should never skip them."

But I had to add in something, "But I am interested on what we're doing here… what did the Guild task us with?"

Compa answered, "Well, we were to check on the monsters, how they're doing, etcetera…"

"Uh, what about that Guard Vermin we got into a scuffle with yesterday…?"

"A lot of people had come here already, so I guess Mr. Monster isn't a problem anymore…"

Yeah, I feel that the boss may have been defeated by other fighters, but I can't just brush it off… I gotta keep my vigilance up. We decided to move again. We had a few battles with tenacious mobs, but they fell by my sword, Neptune's (wooden) sword, and Compa's syringe. Heh, if we stick together, there is nothing that can stop this intrepid party!

A few minutes later, and we're at least halfway through this dungeon. And *whistles*, it's getting a bit darker…

"Nep-Nep? Lance? Where are you?"

Dammit, I can't see anything! "Compa, where are you?"

"Man, this is encounter flag material right here, folks… and who will it be?Roll the dice, let us play Red Dwarf!"

"Just follow my voice, Compa, Lance…" Neptune instructed, like her previous comment never happened. But how? We're not bats! Eh… eh, what's this?

"Compa, is this your hand I'm holding right now?" I hesitantly asked to the darkness, since I don't know where Compa is.

Then, I heard a soft "Mhm…" and it felt like her hand was getting warm. Fighting my own embarrassment, I told Compa, "K-keep ahold of my hand. I'll guide us…"

 **THUD!**

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay?"

I also ask out of concern, "Hey, Neptune, please don't tell me that you got Game Over'd…"

A while later, an answer echoed, "Yeah, I think someone ran into me… I knew this is an encounter flag!"

And after Neptune said that, the crystals around this cave section began to glow, like the electricity came back to the light bulb. But, most surprising is that… "IF?!"

"Ow, watch it, girl…" she was a bit peeved (I dunno what peeved means) but she managed to stand up… "Hold on… Lance? And a bunch of kids?"

"Kids?! Speak for yourself, missy!" Neptune retorted. Seemed like she didn't like being called a kid… even though her attitude is a bit childish… *sigh* "Who are you anyway?!" Neptune added.

Dusting off her clothes, IF introduced herself formally, "I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri."

"Wind Walker, you didn't tell me that…"

"Huh, Lance? You know this new character?"

"Yeah, earlier. She helped me pick my sword…" I explained.

I decide to introduce the girls (and myself) one by one, "So yeah, IF. Let me introduce you to my friends Neptune and Compa. They've been with me for a while now. Neptune is the lilac-haired one, while Compa is the peach blonde one. I am Sir Lance Axlrod of Riverton."

"Hey, hey… Wild Talker of Gamindustri? Looks like we have a talkative one, folks!" Neptune said out to IF, acting like a commentator. I just facepalm.

"Wind Walker. I travel around the world, making a living by working for the Guild. But that's enough chit-chat from me. What are you three doing here?"

I look away, "Unfinished business, I guess?"

"Unfinished business?"

"Well, we came from the Guild too. Just don't mind Lance's cheesy monologues. His personality does that sometimes."

"Neptune, what are you talking about?!"

IF seemed confused with all of this, "Wait, you guys work for the Guild too? Well, Lance, I understand, but you girls? No way."

And Neptune seemed ticked off at IF's comment, "Yeah, sure… girl, we can handle ourselves, you know…"

"Girls, please save the claw scratching for later," I said, ticked off at these two.

"Oh, are you so sure? Even with all the monsters around?"

After that, Neptune seemed to lose her composure, maybe shot down by IF, who continued, "Ah, you didn't read the fine print, didn't you?"

"Goddammit, I swear I-"

Oh no. I grab IF by the hand and said, "Hey, Compa, Neptune. You seeing what I'm seeing?"

The girls turned their heads to the direction where I was looking. "L-Lance…"

I was staring deep within the Guard Vermin's eyes. This bastard who knocked my chops off!

"NOT AGAIN!" both Neptune and Compa shouted as they realize the situation that we're in. I gripped onto my sword's handle, tighter than ever.

"W-w-what should we do, Compa! It's gotta be looking for me!" Neptune said out in sheer nervousness. "Girls, stick behind me!" I shout, pointing the sword directly at the boss monster.

"Wait… you three know this thing?!" IF could only muster to say in fear.

"One way or the other, yes…" I said calmly. In fights, you always have to keep your cool. Wear your poker face, the poker face of bravery and courage. The strength to never back down from a boss monster. No matter what, I have to protect them!

"Wh-what should I do? It's gotta be looking for revengeance… "

"Welp, she's panicking. That's something you don't see everyday," I try to tell a joke to ease up the tension, but no effect whatsoever. I keep staring at the Vermin's eyes, like we're having a staring contest. Dammit Author, where are you?!

"Hey, Neptune…"

"I think it's time for you to… you know… go hero and stuff? I'm feeling uncomfortable looking at this mob's eyes for long…" I shuddered.

"Ahaha, even Knight Lance needs me to take the spotlight, well…"

A beam of light shone upon Neptune, temporarily blinding us, and as it toned down… "Hah, I'm ready…"

IF could only look in disbelief, "Guys, what just happened? Like, she's huge! All over!"

"Heh, tell me about it…"

"Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! She gets really strong in that form!"

"Normally, I'd be a bit peeved at myself, but yeah, she's the strongest out of us three."

"Now, can you call me a kid one more time?" Neptune said at the flabbergasted IF, definitely implying something.

"Showoff…" the brown-haired girl could only respond with one word.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I shout, as I jumped right up to the Guard Vermin to deliver the first strike.

"Let's start this showdown!"

* * *

 _ **~ After the battle ~**_

I had to skip out the battle part since I'm too exhausted to even talk to myself. Somehow, we finally put an end to the Guard Vermin. I learned that IF could perform a skill named 'Demon Flames' that completely shrouds an ememy into flames! Oh, life, I don't want to accidently smooth talk to her if that'll happen to me!

"And… there, how does it feel?" I ask IF. Oh, did I tell you that she was the cannon fodder of the party? Man, I got so infuriated that I somehow activated my own new skill 'Athena's Justice', giving me the ability to deliver two powerful slashes at the enemy. Neptune finished the Vermin off, but it was still me who took the spotlight.

She moved her arm around a bit, and answered, "Y-yeah, Lance…" with the tone defined as clearly flustered.

I also had a few gashes of my own, so I had to self-medicate… or so I thought. Compa helped me with tying up my bandages. It still hurts, but I'll live.

"To be honest, I felt like it was an unfair match. It was injured after all…" Neptune just said out of nowhere.

"Well, we had to protect our lives. Would you have wanted to die?" I quickly retort.

"Not bad, honestly, that was a good fight!"

"It was my fault for not checking again…" Neptune said with a forlorn face.

"Nah. We Knights often forget to double tap 'dead' boss monsters, so it was partly my fault too…"

IF then changed the subject of the conversation, "Still, that was some transformation. You're like a different person."

This 'other' Neptune is serious, level-headed, and a great leader, on par with King Arthur's own leadership skills. So I had to agree with IF. I nod.

And she decided to transform back to her normal self, "Phew… I'm beat…"

"Nice fight, Nep-Nep! You were really cool out there!" Compa complimented the ditz.

"Aww, stop flattering me…"

I just muttered, "Even though I was the main attraction…" before giggling at myself.

"Hey, Iffy, wanna join our party?" Neptune asked, looking hopeful.

"Iffy?"

"Yeah, girl! IF = Iffy. It sounds cute, don't you think, Lance?"

"Well, I can't lie, it does seem cute."

"Iffy…" she muttered, and by the tone of her voice…

"Wait, did you have some sort of past with that nickname?" I ask her.

IF changed her expression, "No, no… just call me anything you like…"

"Iffy it is!" Compa said out joyfully.

"I'll stick with IF. I'll call you Iffy sometimes, but yeah, still gonna call you IF."

"Oh, do you really want to join our party, Iffy?" Neptune asked, wearing a stupid face that made me crack up.

"Sure, why not…"

"Well," I said out while grinning, "Welcome to the most random team that ever existed, IF!" and I held out my hand at her. I swear I saw her blush a bit, but she answered, "Mhm!" as she held my hand.

* * *

A while later, I filled IF in on the story, me being an otherworlder and all, and Neptune losing her memories and the situation with Histoire and MiddonaitoShi.

"Nep falls, Lance ends up being in Gamindustri, Nep loses memories, Histoire and MiddonaitoShi, Key Fragments… man, that's so random that I can't puzzle the pieces together," IF said, clearly scratching her head in a struggle to connect the dots.

"I did say that we're the most random party of all…" I replied while smirking.

A few minutes after that was just silence… ah, so boring!

Man, where are you, Author?!

"Hey, guys! I think I found something…"

Me and IF ran to where Neptune an Compa were. I forgot to tell you guys that Neptune and Compa were in the lead, while I had to stick with IF to tell her the story.

"What is that?" I only said, for Neptune was holding out some sort of circular metal sheet with a hole in the middle.

"That looks like a disc… Nep, where did you found it?" Nep?

Neptune seemed mind boggled, "Wait, hate to be that guy, but is Nep… me?"

"You called me Iffy, so why not? But that's not the point here, where did you pick that up from?"

"It was hanging on that wall there," Neptune answered, pointing at the wall behind her.

"Wall? Disc? Hey, Neptune, doesn't it seem to be… far-fetched?"

"*gasp* Iffy! Lance! You don't believe me?! After all the things we've been through!"

I quickly answer, "Uh, hello… IF just joined us a few paragraphs ago… and I'm not saying that I don't believe you…"

"You two are horrible, not believing in Nep-Nep…"

IF and I just stared at each other. In our minds, we must be both thinking of, _"Randomest party of all…"_

"I know that Iffy's name means that you question a lot of stuff, and Lance's name means that he can stake anyone with his blunt one-liners, but come on you guys!"

"That's not what our names mean…" IF and I retort in sync.

"Iffy… Lance…" Neptune said softly, and I was taken aback by the appearance of her eyes. Wait… PUPPY EYES! I gotta shield myself! I cover my eyes with my arms, in an effort to not let any of Neptune's cute aura get to me. Clearly, she's using this to soften IF, but I wonder if that'll work, since IF seems like a tomboy to me.

"Okay, okay. You win…" and I was wrong! IF is still a girl no matter what.

"Now that's the Iffy I love! Iffy must mean 'I Feel For You'! Iffy is love!"

"How about we call you AI instead? That's Japanese for 'love'!"

"Better make it lowercase, like 'ai'! It really sounds cute!"

"Come on you girls, you're making this chapter drag on. We have wasted like 5,209 words trying to build up nothing…" I just said out of irritation. Complete that effect with my foot tapping the ground.

"Ohoho, Iffy, are you blushing or are you blushing?" Neptune just said, wearing a clearly stupefied face that made me crack up uncontrollably. What… how did she do that?!

"Wait…" I stopped laughing. "Is it just me or is that circular sheet shining?"

"What's going on, Iffy?"

"Why are you asking me?!"

I reached for my sword, "Ah, in England…"

The disc flashed a blinding blink and after that…

"A-A monster?! It came out of the disc?!"

I continue what I said earlier, "In England, we call those things… monster spawners. Get ready for battle!"

* * *

 _ **~ A few minutes later ~**_

"This is the end!"

Critical hit! And the crowd goes wild! Woo!

"Wow, that was quite a surprise. Lance, you should've told us that monsters spawn out of discs…"

"The only monster spawners that I'm aware of are monster cages and the Invocatio. I've never heard of a circular sheet creating monsters…"

"So that's where the monsters came from… Amazing!" IF shouted in amazement.

"Yessy! I think this is a super discovery!" Compa added in in an ecstatic voice, bouncing a little.

"Ahahahahahaha!" and suddenly, a laugh echoed through the cave, sending chills up my spine.

"I came here for my Guardian, but I never expected for Neptune to be here…"

" _What is it with people and the phrase 'I never expected'?!"_ I thought to myself, before laying my eyes on the new character. Should I elaborate, Author?

…

No answer still.

She had pale white hair, so did her skin, she wore a black and purple dress that only non-stylish witches wear, a witch's hat with a purple ornament, and her blood red eyes focus only on one of us: Neptune.

"Hey, old woman, what's with the cliché creepy melodramatic witch's laugh?"

"Hmm… Mocking people as usual. You didn't change one little bit."

"Hey, Neptune, do you know this weird woman?"

"No way, even though I lost my memories, I'm sure I wouldn't be friends with this gothic fanatic…"

"That's a relief, Nep-Nep. I was beginning to doubt your taste in friends…"

Neptune acted like she got stabbed by a spear. "C-Compa…"

"Man, if you were friends with her, I would've left this party in an instant."

Once again, Neptune gets figuratively stabbed, "I-Iffy…"

"Wow, I would've vomited, even Morgan Le Fay had style…"

Instead of Neptune, the newcomer was the one who got figuratively shish kebab'd.

"Soo… who are you, lady?"

"Tch, you insolent fools, saying what you want in front of me. I'll get rid of you all!"

I held up my sword, "Yeah? Try us, old hag!"

I ran and ran to the new enemy, and jumping up, prepared for an overhead strike. But ah! She pulled out a spear, and when I attacked… it phased by her?! "W-what?!"

"RAH! FOOLISH MORTAL!" she shouted, and swung her spear right up my abdomen, knocking me airborne. She jumped up, and again, slammed her spear right by my stomach, giving enough force to slam me onto the ground. "GAH! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!"

IF attacked next, but to no avail. The witch had knocked her airborne as well, and she might have gotten KO'd. The same happened with Conpa and Neptune, even though she was in her other form. Who… is this woman?!

"It hurts…"

"Ouchies…"

"Hey, no fair! I call cheat! Ack!"

I struggle to get up, only to be stepped on by this mysterious villain.

"Now… the Key Fragment… give it to me!"

Ahh… she stepped on my hand! I… can't reach the fragment… is this… the end!?

* * *

 _ **~ Hyperdimension Gamindustri – Middonaito's POV ~**_

"Aww… slow down, Middy…"

"Bleh, I don't wanna…" I reply to Ultradimension Plutia. Right now, me and Ultradimension Plutia are playing a bit of tag, and Yato, along with Endimension Plutia and Blanc, are spectating. Hey, I'm still a kid at heart, don't judge.

"It's about time you chose to be active offline, Middo…" Yato commented.

"Oh, an Author's gotta have a break once in a-"

GHHK! WHAT'S THIS FEELING?!

"Middonaito, are you okay…?" Endimension Blanc asked me. No, I'm not okay. I quickly turn to Author form.

I take out the **[Sekaishu]** , aimed at the ground, and shot a dimensional transmitter. On the screen revealed Lance, Neptune, Compa, and IF downed by Arfoire herself. I make a 'Tch' sound.

"Isn't that Lancy…? What happened…?"

Wasting no time, I fiddled with my smartphone and hastily contacted someone.

"Hey, dude… Something's up…"

* * *

 _ **~ Gamindustri – Lance's POV ~**_

"Finally, it's mi-"

What the?! I never expected that! Wait… dammit. Whatever, what happened was that someone threw a knife at the witch, just mere centimeters away and it just grazed her hand, but she dropped the fragment, thank goodness!

"Who dares?!"

"You know… I've gotten angry…"

And the mysterious hero batted his brown eyes at the witch, "I will not let you hurt my ancestor ANY LONGER!"

"Wait, ANCESTOR?!" WHATTTTT?!

* * *

 **[BGM: Martin Garrix – Oops]**

 **Next Chapter Preview w/ Middonaito!**

 _ **Waddup, Middonaito here, and since I had formally introduced myself to this story, might as well do a chapter preview. *winks* Well, just a few paragraphs after going offline, I get welcomed by a rekt Re;Birth1 party?! Jeez… Can't I get a break?! Well, I called a friend so yeah, they're saved! Question is, who was my 'Call for a Friend' support? And will my friend and the party rekt Arfoire?! Moreover, he's an Axlrod descendant? Sure, didn't see that one coming. Next time – Episode 4: This DLC Character of Ours! Wait, did I just call out Episode instead of Chapter?**_

 _ **And are they making fun of my self insert fanfiction?! I'm gonna sue them! *cries in a comedic way***_


End file.
